The Legend of Bloody Mary
by Cat2000
Summary: Clarissa and a group of friends get more than they bargained for when they try out the legend of Bloody Mary. Now, they’re marked… And the only ones able to save them are two people who shouldn’t even exist in real life
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Bloody Mary**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Supernatural, and I'm not making any money from this fic. I also don't own the original concept of the legend of Bloody Mary. Any characters you don't recognise from the show, I probably own. I also don't own the stories the girls tell each other

**Summary:** Clarissa and a group of friends get more than they bargained for when they try out the legend of Bloody Mary. Now, they're marked… And the only ones able to save them are two people who shouldn't even exist in real life

**Warning(s):** Horror; violence; original characters; spoilers

**Author's Note:** This idea just came to me, and so I'm starting to write it. I hope people enjoy this fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never expected anything of this nature to be real._

_I can't get the screaming or the crying out of my head now. I still wake up shivering, feeling scared. The nightmare's over now – but the effects are still there. I can't believe we were so stupid. But we were young, and innocent – and knew nothing of the horrors that truly existed in this world._

_I still fear mirrors – especially at night. I'm never sure exactly what I'll see when I look into them._

_But it's over… now._

_Do you want to know what happened? Then come closer, and I'll tell you the story. But make sure you stay in the light, where I can see you._

_Let me think back… Sometimes it seems so long ago, other times as if it only happened yesterday. Where did it all start…?_

_Ah, there it is… Picture a group of giggling teenage girls at a sleepover. Can you see them? Look – they don't have a care in the world. Everyone seems so happy, so innocent…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girls, keep the noise down, please!" The woman's voice cut through the laughter, and one of the teenagers instantly made exaggerated shushing motions to the others.

The five friends definitely didn't want to be told to go to bed – especially not this early. They hadn't even _started_ watching any of the films – and they wanted to stay up all night. Certain things demanded their attention, and definitely the first season – which had finally come out on DVD – of Supernatural.

The teenagers couldn't have been more different. Red-haired, freckled Ashley bounced up and down excitedly, for once not encumbered by the boyish clothes she wore around the house and when she was outside.

Overweight, brown-haired Krista cast a worried glance towards the door, as though expecting the woman to come up and shout at them for being so loud.

Blonde-haired Stacey, one of the most popular teenagers in school, simply studied her fingernails with a patently bored expression on her face – but not fooling anyone.

With dyed-green hair, pale skin, and innumerable piercings, Lara – who claimed to be a 'Goth' – rolled her eyes, and studied the others with a scowl on her face, having already said that she had better things to do than this.

Clarissa – with black hair and pale skin that had caused her to be called a 'vampire' by some people – seemed unworried by her mother calling up the stairs, and simply took the plastic wrapping off the DVD set. "Don't pay any attention to her," she said. "She's just annoyed because her boyfriend stood her up."

"Oh, there's a big surprise." Stacey tapped her fingers impatiently against her thigh. "I don't know why you wanted us all to get together like this – look at how far apart we've all grown during this time." This comment was mostly addressed to Krista – who flushed – and Lara, who just stared boldly back at the person who had once been a member of her closest friends.

"I think it's fun!" Ashley exclaimed giddily. "After all, how long has it been since the 'Spookies' got together?"

"Maybe Stacey's right," Krista said softly. "We're all different now…"

"Well, we're here anyway," Clarissa pointed out. "We might as well have fun, since it's only for one night. And, yes, after tonight, we can all go our separate ways – and never talk to each other again."

"I don't know why we're just going to sit around watching a DVD," Lara commented. "Don't you remember when we used to do _fun_ things? You know, like spending the night in a haunted house just so that we could see some ghosts?"

"Heh… I remember that." For a moment, Ashley looked a little distant. "We got so freaked out when we saw that person in the mirror… But it just turned out to be ourselves reflected from our torches."

"Speaking of mirrors…" Clarissa began.

Instantly, she drew the attention of the other four to herself. Even Stacey was beginning to look interested. Clarissa had a distant look in her eyes, one that she always got whenever she began to tell a scary story.

"Yes?" Krista looked eager, leaning forward slightly.

"Well…" Clarissa studied her fingernails for a moment, enjoying the suspense that she was beginning to create. "This didn't happen to me – but I heard from a friend about this girl – fourteen or so. It was her birthday in about a week's time, and she hurried home really fast from school, because she wanted to see what her present was. Her older sister wouldn't let her have a look, though, until their parents got back."

"This is so stupid." Instantly, Stacey was hushed by the other three.

"Anyway…" Clarissa continued, ignoring the interruption. "When their parents got back, they said that they were going to be out that evening, and that the older sister was to look after the younger. The younger sister went online, and met a new friend in one of the chat-rooms. She told this person that her parents were going to be out and that her sister was also going out and leaving her alone. The person seemed worried – but the girl said that she had her dog to protect her.

"Once the sister was gone, the girl went out and started playing ball with her dog. Eventually, she went inside, had a shower, and got into bed. Before closing her eyes, she put her hand down, and the dog licked it.

"About an hour later, the girl heard a sound coming from downstairs. So, naturally, she went down to take a look, feeling really scared – but trying hard to be brave. So she took a look around, saw that no one was there, and went upstairs. She turned on the light, though, got into bed, and put her hand down for the dog to lick it.

"However, just at that moment, she looked into the mirror, and saw the dog had its throat cut, and that a man was licking her hand. The last thing she ever saw were the words scrawled in blood on the mirror.

"_Humans can lick too_."

All five jumped as the window rattled, and then exchanged nervous giggles.

"I've got one to tell…" With a smirk, Lara reached to turn the lamp off. It took a moment for their eyes to get used to the dark, and then Lara began:

"On the country road near here, a newly married couple were driving along when they saw an accident in front of them. Naturally, they stopped to see if there was anything they could do to help, and found a little girl – about seven years old – standing by the car. The husband went to see if there was anyone else unhurt in the car while his wife comforted the girl and took her into their car.

"The man eventually got into the car, and commented to his wife that the other people in the car had all had their throats slashed. When there was no response from her, he started to shake her awake, but then realised that she was dead – her neck had been cut.

"And there was no sign of the little girl…"

The five sat in silence for a moment, looking at each others' pale faces. Then, Stacey spoke up:

"What about the legend of Bloody Mary?"

"Bloody Mary?" Ashley repeated, frowning a little. "That name sounds really familiar…"

"She was a mutilated bride…" Lara commented. "Or a woman who died in a car crash – I'm not sure anyone really knows exactly who she is."

"Wasn't that the nickname given to Mary I?" Krista frowned. "You know… because of all the people she burned at the stake."

Stacey folded her arms and scowled. "Do you want to hear this or don't you?"

"Yeah, go on." Clarissa smiled. "This should be fun to listen to." For a moment, it seemed like all of the hostilities had been stripped away, and the five teenagers were as close friends as they had ever been.

"Mary lived hundreds of years ago, and it's said that she was married to this really handsome guy, but after she gave birth to their child – a daughter – he ran away from her. His desertion caused her to go insane, and she eventually killed the baby by cutting her up, and then slit her own wrists. But because she murdered her baby, she's cursed to wander the earth for eternity, seeking the child she lost. If you stand in front of the bathroom mirror at midnight and say, 'Bloody Mary' three times, she'll mark you, and then you have to find a child to give her within a week, otherwise she'll kill you."

Once again, silence fell, and the teenagers shifted slightly uncomfortably, eyeing each other. None could deny being just a little freaked out by the stories they had just been telling each other.

Finally, it was Ashley who broke the silence. "You know… it's almost midnight."

Lara laughed, and clapped her hands. "Then why don't we go into the bathroom and say 'Bloody Mary' three times in the bathroom mirror?"

"I don't want to," Krista protested, glancing nervously towards the door.

"It's just a silly superstition," Clarissa said. "There's no harm in it whatsoever."

"I'm game." Stacey stared hard at Clarissa and Lara, as if daring them to argue with her.

"Me too!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Then I guess I'll come as well," Krista muttered. "You know… just so that I'm not the only one left out."

"We've got to be quiet, though," Clarissa said. "My parents will probably be asleep by now. We don't want to wake them up."

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to wake them up." Stacey rolled her eyes, and then got off her sleeping bag before heading towards the door. Despite her words, though, she eased it quietly open before peeking out onto the landing. "The coast's clear." She headed out of the door, and onto the landing.

Krista followed Stacey out, a little hesitantly.

Lara was the next person out of the room. She fingered her left eyebrow, as if wondering how well a piercing would work there.

Clarissa and then Ashley left, and the five teenagers headed into the bathroom.

Lara moved to the door, and closed it. The light was already off, so the teenagers were left in almost pitch darkness. The five joined hands, and stared into the mirror, their pale faces hardly reflecting at all.

"After three…" Clarissa said quietly.

"One." That was Stacey.

"Two." Ashley.

"Three!" Lara.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

The five stood in silence for a moment, and then Krista let out a squeal that immediately drew violent shushing sounds from everyone else.

"Sorry…" Krista muttered. "Ashley poked me."

"Well… That was a waste of time." Stacey stalked out of the bathroom, closely followed by the others, all looking a bit disappointed – but mostly relieved.

_As a result, none of them noticed the black-haired woman with bloody scratches on her face that appeared in the mirror…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam jerked awake, and looked around, sitting up slightly before realising that he was in Dean's car.

"You all right?" Dean glanced sideways at his brother. The question was seemingly casual enough, but Sam knew Dean well enough to realise the undercurrent of concern in his brother's voice and eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sam frowned, glancing out of the window a moment. "I had one of those dreams."

Dean sighed. "What was it _this_ time?" he asked. "Which part of the country are you sending us to now?"

Sam shook his head, frowning slightly. "I couldn't see that…" he admitted. "Couldn't tell it, either. I just saw a group of girls standing in front of a mirror – in a bathroom, I think – and they summoned her. Bloody Mary," he clarified, in case Dean couldn't tell who he was talking about.

"You mean she's back?" Dean shook his head slightly. "Great. New mirror to smash, I take it."

"It's not the same Mary," Sam said. "Just another who fits the standard legend – woman named Mary; died in front of a mirror."

"Did you actually _see_ her?" Dean asked, keeping his head turned to the road even as he held the conversation with Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. But she appeared _after_ the girls left the room. Her face was covered with these bloody scratches…"

"Anything…" Before Dean could continue, his eyes widened, as he suddenly saw a woman with long dark hair on the road in front of them. _I swear she wasn't there before!_ He veered to the side, and then it felt as if invisible hands had hold of the car and were guiding it. Dean had just enough time to notice a strange gap between the cliffs that decorated the side of the road as the Impala sped towards it.

As the car crashed through the gap, the Winchesters lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David hesitated on taking his usual shortcut through the graveyard. For some reason, the place struck him as particularly spooky that night.

_Must be the moonlight and the way it reflects off the stones…_

Still, the soccer player didn't exactly have much choice. Due to practice overrunning, he was much later than he should have been, and if he _didn't_ take the shortcut, he would be so much later.

Taking a deep breath, David pushed open the gates, and stepped into the graveyard. He started walking hurriedly, making his way past the graves that were all around.

Abruptly, the sound of a baby crying echoed through the graveyard.

David squinted through the darkness, and thought he saw a dark-haired woman holding a bundle in her arms. "Hey…!" He started towards her, and then stopped as she lifted her face to him, hardly able to contain his gasp of shock.

Blood ran down from the woman's eyes, looking as if she were crying tears of blood. He could make out horrific scars on her face, as if she had been viciously scratched.

The next thing David knew, pain exploded in his forehead, and then he crumpled to the ground at the woman's feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Bloody Mary**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Supernatural, and I'm not making any money from this fic. Any character you don't recognise from the show, I probably own. Bloody Mary comes from various different stories, so I don't own her, either. She probably originates with Mary I of England

Just want to say a general thanks to those people who have read the first chapter of this fic so far – I was rather uncertain about whether or not to write/post it, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone

**Warning(s):** Violence; horror; spoilers; some swearing

* * *

_So… you're back again, are you? I must say, I'm surprised. You young people hardly ever pay attention to the stories us older people have to tell. We really do have some interesting ones to get off our chest._

_But that's not important right now._

_In retrospect, we could have made much better choices during that whole time. Done things differently. What happened to that boy was very sad, very tragic – but things could have just ended with that one death, rather than just got even worse._

_If only we had just left things the way they were…_

_But I digress. After a night of fun-filled activities… let's see what the morning after is like._

* * *

"Clarissa? Clarissa?" Someone was shaking her shoulder, speaking in a high, excited tone. "Clarissa! Wake up!"

"Maybe we should pour some cold water over her head?" another voice suggested sardonically.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Clarissa instantly jerked upright, batting at the owner of the hands which had been shaking her. "What's wrong? It's Saturday. Surely it can't be _that_ late!" She squinted at the digital clock beside her head. "It's only 8am…" She looked around at the other four girls.

Ashley looked excitable – but that wasn't too surprising. What _was_ surprising was the look on her face – the glimmer in the eyes – that made Clarissa think of fear.

_That's not right… Ashley's one of the _only_ people I know who doesn't get scared that easily._ Clarissa glanced at Lara, who didn't look too bothered – but then, she was hardly ever ruffled. Krista just looked pretty nervous. But Stacey…

_Stacy_ looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red, and there were dried stains on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Clarissa asked, her voice rising slightly. She attempted to calm herself down, but she was pretty sure that _something_ bad had happened. _Just goes to show that I should really be paying attention…_

"David's dead," Stacey said quietly, when no one else answered.

Clarissa stared, her eyes wide with surprise. _Dead? David _can't_ be dead! Nothing like that happens here._ David was Stacey's boyfriend, and one of the best soccer players. "This… It's some kind of joke, right…?" She stared at each of the girls in turn, but not one would meet her gaze. "Oh, man…"

"His parents want me to come down to the morgue," Stacey muttered. "Do you think one of your parents could drive me?"

"Sure," Clarissa replied, standing up. She began changing out of her nightgown and pulled some clothes on. "I'll come as well." _I'm pretty sure that Stacey's gonna need all the support she can get…_

"Thanks." Stacey's tone was flat. She headed towards the door of the room without saying anything.

Clarissa started to leave the room as well, but paused as Lara placed a hand on her arm. "We'll come down on the bus," the girl said. "Just make sure you don't go off anywhere on your own – and that Stacey gets back home safely."

Clarissa nodded. _I guess everyone else knows more about what happened than I do… Maybe there'll be something about it on the news._ In spite of the situation, Clarissa gave an almost half-smile. "Heh… You're still as protective as ever, Lara," she teased gently. It wasn't that she found any kind of death amusing – far from it. It was just nice to see a side of Lara that hadn't been shown since the five of them were much younger and the best of friends.

Lara returned the smile, a little hesitantly, though. "Don't tell anyone," she said, letting go of Clarissa's arm. "I have an image to maintain."

"See you all later." Clarissa glanced from Lara to Ashley to Krista.

"Yeah, see you…" Krista echoed.

Clarissa attempted a reassuring smile, and then she headed out onto the landing and over to the stairs, where Stacey was waiting for her.

* * *

Dean came awake with a sudden jolt. He blinked a few times, wondering just how his vision had become so distorted. He tried to lift a hand to put it to the back of his head, but found that there was no leeway in his seatbelt. "Ow…" He attempted to move forward, but the belt was pretty much locked in place.

_Stupid woman…_ Dean remembered seeing the black-haired woman standing in the middle of the road. There had been something wrong with her face… Had there been… _blood_ on it? It had certainly looked like that.

"Sam?" Dean began looking around, twisting his head to the side as much as he could, despite the pain he felt. "Sam!" He could see his brother next to him, head down on the dashboard. There was a small trickle of blood seeping out from under his face, and Dean immediately feared the worse. "Damn it!" He immediately began twisting and turning, trying to get out of the confines of the belt.

Sam wasn't reacting to Dean's shouting, and the older brother couldn't fight down the panic that was rising in his throat. _If Sam isn't dead already, he's going to suffocate like that._ But some unseen force was holding Dean almost immobile. He could only move slightly from side to side.

_It _could_ just be the seatbelt, but somehow, I doubt it… Maybe if I can get to my penknife…_ As worried as Dean was about his little brother, he wasn't going to be able to help Sam unless he _did_ something.

Dean pushed his hand down, straining against the force, and finally managed to close the tips of his fingers around the handle of the penknife in his pocket. Each movement felt like he was trying to move through syrup. However, he was able to, very slowly, draw the penknife out of his pocket. Gritting his teeth, he carefully and slowly flicked it open. With a grunt and some serious effort, he was able to slice through the belt.

At just that moment, the force holding him released, and Dean fell forward against the dashboard. It was only with serious effort that he was able to avoid smacking his head against the glass.

"Shit…" Dean didn't hang around for long, though. His next action was to push Sam's head up, so that his brother's airway was clear. Pressing two fingers against Sam's throat, Dean was relieved to find a pulse – no matter how faint it was. He then started working at getting the door open.

_My car had better _not_ be badly damaged!_

Dean's left arm felt weak and little jolts of pain shot through it as he pulled on the door handle. _Maybe I pulled a muscle or something?_ When the door wrenched open, Dean all but fell out onto the grass outside. For a moment, he just crouched there, breathing deeply, trying to fight down the pain.

_I need to find a doctor…_ Well, he could worry about _that_ after he got his brother out of the car. _Get a doctor, and then find a mechanic to look at my baby._ Glancing around, Dean could see just what had caused the car crash.

The Impala had crashed into a huge tree.

"Aw, shit," Dean said again. "My poor car." With great effort, he pushed himself to his feet, and then carefully walked round to the passenger side of the car, putting a hand against the metal in order to support himself. He then opened the door, and leaned across Sam's body in order to undo the seatbelt. Luckily, his brother wasn't held with the same kind of force as Dean had been, and Dean undid the belt with very little difficulty.

"There we go…" Dean carefully manoeuvred Sam out of the car. He knew that he probably shouldn't be moving his brother, but he would prefer to get Sam safely away from the car – just in case it blew up or something.

Once Dean got his brother to a safe distance away from the car, he lay Sam carefully down onto the grass, before getting his cell phone out.

"Damn… No signal," he muttered after a moment. "Looks like I'm gonna have to carry you. You'd better appreciate it, college boy." Before he did that, though, he grabbed the map and his backpack out of the car, and then emptied the weapons cache into the nearest couple of bushes.

Dean tucked the map away, and then swung his backpack up onto his shoulder. Then, he slipped his hands under Sam's arms, and pulled him to his feet. Then, he slipped one of Sam's arms around his shoulders, and took a look round.

_O-k… This isn't a place that I recognise._ Somehow, the car had ended up on the side of a country road. There was no sign of the cliffs that Dean had been forced through. _That's just very unlikely… Surely the car wouldn't have been guide _that_ far away from the other road?_

Dean was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of Sam groaning on his shoulder – although his little brother didn't seem to be waking up at all. Either way, Dean realised that he couldn't just stand around doing nothing. The car was too smashed-up to drive, so he was just going to have to hope that he would be able to hitchhike.

Dean started walking along the side of the country road, careful to fully support Sam. He was half-dragging his brother, but he felt that it was more important to get Sam to a doctor. His mobile didn't have a signal, and he didn't know just how badly Sam was hurt. _I can't _see_ any blood…_

Finally, Dean glimpsed a white van approaching from the direction in front of him. He left Sam safely on the grass, and stood in the middle of the road, waving his arms frantically. "Hey!"

The van slowed and came to a stop – what else could it do? A young blonde-haired woman stuck her head out of the window. "Hey, what's the problem? You need a lift?"

"To the nearest hospital," Dean answered. "We were in a car accident. My brother… He's unconscious. I'm not sure what's wrong with him." It was difficult to keep the desperation out of his voice.

The woman gave a single nod. "Hop in." There was a rather strange look on her face – one that was almost of recognition, but also of disbelief. She was also blinking an unnecessary amount of times.

Dean didn't have time to worry about that, though. He returned to the side of the road and helped Sam up again, before leading his little brother over to the van and helping him into the middle seat, strapping him in, and then getting in himself. He closed the door, and then put the seatbelt on.

The woman started up the car again, and drove along the road. She glanced sideways at Dean. "So… you guys shooting something?"

"Shooting?" Dean frowned. "You mean like hunting?" _That's a rather strange question to ask, especially since I already said we were in a car accident…_

The woman shook her head. "No… I mean like a movie, TV episode, or whatever. I mean, you _are_ the actors, correct?"

_Actors?_ "Nah, we're just passing through," Dean replied, neither confirming nor denying the assumption. If he and Sam looked like actors, it could possibly be an idea to take on their identities.

"You didn't pick a very good time for it," the woman commented, eventually turning onto a main road. "Someone died in the cemetery. It was a terrible business. His poor girlfriend… It was probably murder, you know."

"Oh, yes?" _Murder… Bloody Mary?_ It was probably unlikely, but… "How did he die?" Dean asked. Even while he talked, he continually glanced at Sam, checking on his brother. _His breathing seems to be all right… But he's still unconscious, and that's a _bad_ thing, especially since I can't see any signs of a head wound._

"I don't actually know that," the woman admitted. "I never saw his body – I just heard the rumours."

"He'd be taken to the morgue, right?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah…" She turned off the road, following a sign that said TO WESTWOOD HOSPITAL. "Is your… brother all right?"

Dean was watching Sam closely. "I don't know," he said truthfully. _At least he's still alive…_ He didn't like the tone of the woman's voice when she said 'brother', though. It sounded like she didn't actually believe him. _All right, I know that I habitually lie – but not about Sam being my brother._

The woman pulled into the car park, and backed her van into one of the spaces. She turned the ignition off, and then glanced at Dean. "Do you need any help with him?"

"Nah; I'm good." Dean smiled flirtatiously at the woman. "Thanks for all your help. Maybe I'll see you around." He then undid his seatbelt, opened the door, and got out. After undoing Sam's seatbelt, Dean then carefully pulled his brother out of the van, trying his best not to jostle him. He shut the door, and began half-carrying, half-dragging Sam in the direction of the building. _I prefer not to go to hospitals, but…_

Dean helped Sam into the building, and immediately over to the reception desk, ignoring the people already in the waiting room. "I need a doctor, and I need one _now_. My brother's hurt – we were in a car accident."

"Just a moment." The receptionist made a call on the intercom, and, a moment later, a dark-haired, well-built male doctor came out of one of the rooms.

The doctor – the name tag identified him as Doctor Aycott – headed over to Dean. "This is the victim? What happened?" Even as he spoke, he directed one of the workers to bring a gurney over, and get Sam onto it. His tone was quick and efficient, and so were the orders he gave to the worker.

"That's my brother, Sam," Dean said. "We were in a car accident. I'm not sure what happened… I guess the car must have gone off the road or something. We hit a tree, and I suppose Sam must have banged his head or something. Is he going to be all right? Can I come in with him?"

Doctor Aycott gave a gentle smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he attempted to reassure Dean. "I'll run some tests on him; make sure there isn't any internal bleeding or anything like that. It would probably be better if you filled out a form saying just what happened." He spoke to the receptionist a moment, and then passed a form and a pen over to Dean.

"Ok." That was really the last thing Dean wanted to do, but he guessed that the doctor knew best.

_But if Sammy's in there _too_ long, I'm gonna go._

Dean turned round, and then paused as he saw a dark-haired girl that struck him as _very_ familiar indeed. As he stared, she lifted her head from the magazine she had clearly been reading, and stared.

"Jensen Ackles!"


End file.
